The invention relates to an integrated semiconductor diode arrangement and to an integrated semiconductor component using the integrated semiconductor diode arrangement according to the invention.
In many technical devices, and precisely in the field of controlling power circuits, protection structures prevent the electronic circuits from being loaded by electrostatic discharges, namely so-called ESD loads. For this purpose, high-voltage diodes are used as freewheeling diodes, for example. In this case it is often necessary to implement additional measures in order to protect these protection elements themselves and/or in order to be able to integrate the protection elements and the production thereof in existing production concepts and structures.
For this and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.